fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Field of the Eagle and Lion
|jap_name = |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |objective =Rout the Enemy |number of allowed units = Byleth, Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude and 9 others |units gained = |boss name = Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude |pre =Rumors of a Reaper |next =The Flame in the Darkness |script = }} Story Serving as another school battle event, much like the first school battle in Chapter 1, the three houses of the Officers Academy meet once more in a mock battle to determine the strongest house of that year. With glory and a reward going to the house who performs the best, the three houses enthusiastically meet in battle to come out on top. Byleth leads their house into battle and overcomes the opposing two houses, securing a win. The three house leaders meet in the aftermath and congratulate Byleth on their leadership in battle that lead to their house's victory. They return to the Monastery to celebrate their victory over a modest feast. Monastery Events Main Quests *Fishing Tournament - Flayn is hosting a fishing tournament to catch a desired fish. Paralogue Paralogues begin in this chapter. All Paralogues have a set date in which they must be completed by or else they expire and cannot be played for the rest of the playthrough. All Paralogues listed below must be completed by 2/22 *War for the Weak (Blue Lions only) *The Forgotten *Rumored Nuptials *Land of the Golden Deer *Sword and Shield of Seiros Initial Enemies Black Eagles Route Blue Lions * Dimitri * Dedue * Sylvain/Cavalier (if Sylvain was recruited) * Felix/Mercenary (if Felix was recruited) * Ingrid/Pegasus Knight (if Ingrid was recruited) * Annette/Mage (if Annette was recruited) * Mercedes/Priestess (if Mercedes was recruited) * Ashe/Archer (if Ashe was recruited) * 2x Pegasus Knight * 2x Cavalier * 4x Armored Knight Golden Deer * Claude * Hilda * Lorenz/Cavalier (if Lorenz was recruited) * Ignatz/Archer (if Ignatz was recruited) * Lysithea/Mage (if Lysithea was recruited) * Marianne/Priestess (if Marianne was recruited) * Raphael/Brawler (if Raphael was recruited) * Leonie/Cavalier (if Leonie was recruited) * 4x Archer * 3x Cavalier Blue Lions Route Black Eagles * Edelgard * Hubert * Bernadetta/Archer (if Bernadetta is recruited) * Petra/Thief (if Petra is recruited) * Dorothea/Mage (if Dorothea is recruited) * Caspar/Brigand (if Caspar is recruited) * Linhardt/Priest (if Linhardt is recruited) * Ferdinand/Cavalier (if Ferdinand is recruited) * 2x Pegasus Knight * 3x Cavalier * 2x Brigand * 1x Mage Golden Deer * Claude * Hilda/Brigand (if Hilda was recruited) * Lorenz/Cavalier (if Lorenz was recruited) * Ignatz/Archer (if Ignatz was recruited) * Lysithea/Mage (if Lysithea was recruited) * Marianne/Priestess (if Marianne was recruited) * Raphael/Brawler (if Raphael was recruited) * Leonie/Cavalier (if Leonie was recruited) * 4x Archer * 3x Cavalier Golden Deer Route Black Eagles * Edelgard * Hubert * Bernadetta/Archer (if Bernadetta is recruited) * Petra/Thief (if Petra is recruited) * Dorothea/Mage (if Dorothea is recruited) * Caspar/Brigand (if Caspar is recruited) * Linhardt/Priest (if Linhardt is recruited) * Ferdinand/Cavalier (if Ferdinand is recruited) * 2x Pegasus Knight * 3x Cavalier * 2x Brigand * 1x Mage Blue Lions * Dimitri * Dedue * Sylvain/Cavalier (if Sylvain was recruited) * Felix/Mercenary (if Felix was recruited) * Ingrid/Pegasus Knight (if Ingrid was recruited) * Annette/Mage (if Annette was recruited) * Mercedes/Priestess (if Mercedes was recruited) * Ashe/Archer (if Ashe was recruited) * 4x Armored Knight * 3x Cavalier Items * Accuracy Ring - Carried by Edelgard, must be stolen (not available on Black Eagles) * Evasion Ring - Carried by Dimitri and Claude, must be stolen * Leather Shield - Carried by Dedue, must be stolen (not available on Blue Lions) * Chest Key - Dropped by Bernadetta, Ashe or their generic replacement, depending on route * Vulnerary - Carried by multiple named characters and their generic replacements, must be stolen * Chest: Killer Lance * Blessed Lance - Defeat the most enemies Strategy This is yet another Mock Battle, thus the chapter has a Casual Mode setting, allowing any fallen character to remain playable after the chapter ends even if the player has the game set to Classic Mode. The chapter also has a hidden score based on how many enemies are defeated between the three houses. If the player defeats more enemies than both of the opposing houses, they will earn a reward after the battle's conclusion. Catherine, Shamir, and Cyril cannot be deployed on this map, even if they have been recruited. Category:Three Houses Chapters